Hogwarts Has Talent
by SlytherinSociopath
Summary: What will happen when all of your favourite Hogwarts characters meet for the first time in a talent competition? Please comment below :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. All characters are J.K Rowling's. All characters are OOC.**

* * *

"Next Please."

Hermione shut his eyes tightly. _This is it_, she thought to herself. _The moment I have been waiting for._ She took three deep breaths and walked into the room as confidently as she could.

"Name?"

"My name is H-Hermione Jean Granger."

"Hello, Hermione honey. My name is Rita Skeeter, but of course, you already knew that, didn't you?" Rita laughed widely, showing a set of gleaming white teeth. "And these are my judges. This is Lily Evans-"

Lily tossed her dark spill of red hair and smiled graciously.

"Sir Nicholas-"

Nicholas murmured hello and fiddled with his inelegant fingers.

"And Sirius Black."

Sirius Black's eyes bored back into hers.

"Pleasure to make you're acquaintance. I expect we will get to know each other very well..." He drawled, winking.

"Ahem." Rita Skeeter cleared her throat. "So, Hermione, what is your profession?"

"Well, I work in a shop in London after school, but I like to sing." She trembled.

"So, what song are you going to sing for us today, sweetie? Start when you are ready."

"Come and stir my cauldron..."

When she opened her eyes again a warm glow filled her from head to toe. The judges in front of her gawped in surprise.

"Rita blinked several times, and managed to stutter, "Thank- Thank- you dear... we will be in touch be the 14th!"

Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes for the thousandth time that day. "Tell me again, Pansy, why do I have to participate in this again?"

"Because I think you have real potential. You are one of the people that could be the star of the show- you are what judges... love!" Pansy replied, grinning.

"Ok, ok. I can't disagree with tha- OW!" Draco yelled, as a laughing Pansy clapped him over the head with her fist.

"Next."

"Okay, this is it. I am going in there Pansy- for you!" Draco said, and sauntered up to the judges casually.

"Rita licked her lips. "I like this one- he has a good look about him already! The boyish look, ruffled blonde hair... we can do a lot with you!"

"Thank you. My name is Draco Malfoy. And I must say, it is a pleasure to meet you all." Draco said, lying through his teeth.

"Lily raised her perfect eyebrows. "So sweetie, tell me what do you do?"

""Oh- I am a stripper." Draco said confidently.

"Sirius Black interjected. "A... stripper? But it says here that you're student at Hogwarts School of Economics and Physiology, on full scholarship. Why would you feel the need for... such an unambitious occupation?"

"My father says I shouldn't work, at seventeen. But I just do it to irritate him. After all... I am just trying to make people happy."

"Urgh. Enough." Rita Skeeter shuddered. "So, we will be in contact by the 14supth/sup. Goodbye for now!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Er... please read this at your own risk, because you won't be able to think of Sirius Black in the same way again. It is quite short, but I will update new chapters as soon as possible!**

"Next."

Lavender sashayed into the room. The bright lights, fame, popularity, this is where she belonged. On the spotlight.

"So sweetie, what is you're name?"

"My name is Lavender Brown. I am sixteen, and I am model for the well known agency, 'Cho's Chang's Choices.' Miss Skeeter, you are my inspiration for everything! I look up to you!"

"We have a charmer in the room. What do you think, team?"

Nicholas nodded enthusiastically. "You have a lot of potential, young lady. I think you are very confident."

"I am sure you make an excellent model, my dear." Lily smiled warmly at Lavender.

Sirius Black stood up and walked up to the stage where Lavender was standing. He took in every little detail of her, from the top of her makeup coated to the tips of her toes.

"Might I say, Miss Brown, that you are extremely striking. It is clear why you want to be in Skeeter's business. I see we are going to have a lot of fun... mm, yes we are..."

Lavender winked at the man and a high pitched giggle escaped her lips.

"Okay, now.. off you go..."


	3. Chapter 3

Nine more auditions came and went- there were poets, magicians, actors... but Rita Skeeter was looking for something unpolished. She had to be the one to finish them.

When the 14th of August finally came, everyone was gathered gathered in Ms Skeeters extended study, mingling and snacking.

Apart from one girl.

Hermione stood in a corner, hoping no one would notice her. She just wanted to get through this for her job CV. Nothing else.

She looked at her competitors. There was a familiar girl covered in a thick layer of foundation. She wore a tight black mini skirt and a small white blouse. The attractive dark skinned boy she was making out with who's name tag said 'Blaise' didn't seem to mind though, he seemed too pleased to have scored with Lavender Brown.

There was another good looking boy with light blonde hair. He was wearing a light blue button down shirt and jeans. Hermione noticed that he kept to himself.

She scanned the room for more competitors, but a hand grabbed her from behind...


	4. Chapter 4

Draco looked around, taking in every detail of the place. After all, he might not get to the next round.

Then he saw her.

She was beautiful.

Her name tag said 'Hermione.' She had big brown eyes and long curly dark hair that cascaded in waves down her face. She was wearing a white floral dress that floated beside her as she walked.

Draco was about to walk and say hi when she got up and walked to the patio with a scrawny boy with piercing green eyes, and an ugly scar on his forehead.

_Oh well, _he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

'Ah!'

Hermione gasped as a hand grabbed her on the shoulder.

'Sorry if I scared you! I'm Harry Potter. And you are?'

'Her- Hermione Granger. What do you want?' Hermione stammered.

'I just came to say hi. Me and my friends are going out onto the patio early; would you like to join us?' Harry replied.

'Sure- I would like that a lot!'

They walked to the patio together. Hermione glanced over her shoulder to see a pair of beautiful grey eyes staring back at her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Longest chapter probably. Sorry for the short ones! Please follow... **

'So, this is Ginny.' Harry said, pointing to a pretty copper haired girl. 'My girlfriend.'

'And this is Ron, her brother.' Harry waved to a red-headed boy sitting opposite him.

'Nice to meet you all!' Hermione smiled. 'Good luck, I hope you get in.'

Before they could say anything, Lily Evans swept into the room. She was wearing a light blue summer dress that accented her brown eyes. It was obvious how she was so successful as a model.

'If everyone would like to move into seats. Rita Skeeter will be arriving soon.'

As if on cue, Rita Skeeter walked onto the patio in her four- inch heels, toppling slightly. She had a dazzlingly white smile that made you're eyes ache for looking at it for too long.

'Helloooo, everybody. Please, be seated, I would like to announce the fortunates who got through to the next round of Hogwarts Got Talent.


	7. Chapter 7

You are probably thinking, what the hell? This doesn't have anything that's innapropriate at all. This girl is an idiot. But when I post new chapters, you will get a really bad vibe about Lavender...

* * *

'But first I would like to congratulate you all on getting in this far. That takes a lot of courage, and as far as I am concerned, you are all winners.

'We can only take eleven people into the next round, where they will be taken into their Hogwarts House. Now, Sirius, if you please, call the limos? We have to arrive soon.'

Rita cleared her throat and fluffed her platinum blonde hair. 'The lucky eleven are:

'Ginerva Wesley'

'Lavender Brown'

'Harry Potter'

'Neville Long bottom'

'Hermione Granger'

'George Weasley'

'Pansy Parkinson'

'And finally, last but not least, we have one more,' Rita grinned.

'Draco Malfoy.'

* * *

**Okay, if you haven't noticed, this is pretty sad. I wrote, 'George Weasley.' Fred and George would never do anything without one another- and it is post-hogwarts, so Fred must be dead. Yeah, this tore me up, too. **


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry- haven't updated in a couple of weeks. if there are any grammatical mistakes, please tell me, I'm doing this on my phone.

* * *

Draco sighed in relief. He was chosen. And so was that girl, Hermione, he couldn't stop thinking to himself.

"Well done Draco!" Pansy greeted him.

"You too, Pansy! What was you're act?" Draco replied, climbing into the limousine.

"Oh- I do a bit of acting out of school, so I decided to do a dramatic reading. Listen, I have got to collect my bags from the patio, so I will probably get a different limo, ok?"

"Sure. See you there!" Draco grinned, waving her off.

"Excuse me- is this seat taken?" Hermione asked. "Everywhere else is full."

"Of course not. Sit down." Draco replied, smiling. "So, what's you're name?"

As if he didn't already know.

"I am Hermione Granger~ what's your name?" She returned his smile.

"Draco Malfoy. So, what do you do?"

Hermione's cheeks reddened. "Oh- I sing. What about you?"

Draco chuckled. "I am a stripper."


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione blinked. 'I- I'm sorry, I think I misheard. What?'

Draco laughed even harder. 'No, you heard me correctly. I do it so irritate my father. He doesn't like me working when I am 17.'

Hermione smiled. Draco is really nice, she thought. Even if he is a stripper.

'Can you sing for me then?'

'No.' Hermione said bluntly, returning his laugh.

'Why not? You must be good if you managed to get this far ... Please, Hermione?' Draco pleaded.

'Fine. But I will only show you when we get there." Hermione sighed, giving in.

'Yes!' Draco grinned, raking his hand through his silky platinum blonde hair. 'And... um, if you ever want to see what I do for a living... then come and find-'

'Shut up!' Hermione laughed, playfully shoving him to the side.


	10. Chapter 10

'Ladies first?'

'Thank you, Draco.' Hermione replied, smiling as she opened the door to the large building.

It was beautiful.

The floors were made out of marble, and the ornaments made out of crystal. Every one was staring at it in awe, like they had never seen before. The competitors, the visitors, even the staff were dumbfounded.

'Woah.' Draco whispered.

'I know,' Hermione said quietly. 'Come on, let's go and find out where our rooms are- I bet they will look great.'

She grabbed her bags, followed by Draco Malfoy, and pressed on a contrasting black lift. There was an awkward pause then, as neither of them knew what to say. When the lift opened, Hermione immediately saw a sign that said, 'People who are on this floor will be:

'Draco Malfoy'

'Hermione Granger'

'Lavender Brown'

'Ron Weasley'

'You will be paired into sharing rooms, and you will be given separate possessions.'

'Oh, ok. So let's go down the corridor, then. I wonder who I will be paired with ...' Draco smirked, trailing off.

Hermione smiled feebly at him. It was obvious what they were both thinking.

However, when they came to the doors, a sign wrote, 'Hermione Granger and Lavender Brown's room.'

Draco Malfoy grimaced, trying to hide his disappointment.

'So... Lavender ... Isn't she that Witch Weekly Model?' He asked.

Hermione ran her hands through her hair nervously. 'Yes- and also the very girl my father had an affair with.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry, I haven't updated for** _**ages!**_** I am posting lots of short chapters, so please review!**

**Also, if you are into Sherlock, please look at my current story I am writing: High School Deductions. Please follow my story and I will love you forever **

* * *

"What?" Draco said, shocked. "Er- I mean- isn't she a bit- well- young for him?"

Hermione inhaled sharply. "Yes. 30 years. And now I have to live with her for 15 weeks ... I don't know what I am gonna do..

"Anyway, I am just hoping she hasn't got in yet. I'm gonna dump my stuff, so let's meet outside in 10 minutes, okay?"

"Sure." Draco grinned. "Then we go down to the main hall, yeah? Cool. See you."

"Bye."

She watched him go. Is it possible to have a crush on someone in such a short amount of time? She thought to herself. Never mind, he won't feel the same way.

Little did she know that Draco Malfoy was thinking exactly the same thing...


	12. Chapter 12

"Hi. I'm Ron. What's you're name?"

Draco smiled forcefully at the boy. He had flaming red hair with sprinkles of freckles in odd places on his face; Ron was also very tall and lanky.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Pleasure." Ron replied. "I will be seeing you later, I suppose. I have to meet Harry Potter, so good evening." He stepped aside and swiftly yet inelegantly walked away.

There was silence for a few seconds, and then Hermione ran in.

"I am sorry Draco - Lavender is just driving me crazy! First she goes on about my dad asking her to marry her, then about how good he is in_ bed_! Bleurgh. Get that image out of my mind ..."

Draco laughed. "So Lavenders giving you a hard time, is she?'

Hermione grimaced. 'Its just hard, you know? Everyone though my parents were a match made in heaven. Two major nerds studying as Dentists... I never even thought for a _minute _that someone could break up my family just like that.' She snapped her fingers. Embarressed she said so much, she flushed red.

Draco immediately felt awkward. 'It'll be okay. Come on, let's go to the main hall." He held out his hand to her.

Hermione hesitated for a fraction of a second, and Draco's face fell a little. Then she slid her hand into his and they proceeded into the main hall.


	13. Chapter 13

Rita cleared her throat. "Gather, children, gather!"

Everyone was seated as Rita Skeeter walked dramatically onto the upper floorboards. She fluffed her blonde hair and grinned a blindingly white smile. This was now her signature move.

"Good afternoon, everyone, and let me say what a pleasure it is to have you hear today!" Rita purred. "Now, I have to mention the rules ...

Every morning you must get up at 8:30 sharp. Breakfast is at 9:00, and if you are late you will miss it. After breakfast, we will be split into three's in the limos to drive down to the Hall of Fame. You will then meet our judges again," Waving a hand to Sirius, Nicholas and Lily, "and you will also meet two people that will be in charge of the hotels you are staying in, and show you around. For the girls, you will have Fleur Delacour, and boys you will have Viktor Krum."

They were sitting at the end of the room. Fleur had white blonde hair, and a pretty face. She waved a little to the crowd and smiled shyly. Viktor had a Bulgarian complexion, and nodded silently, running a hand through his black hair.

"Okay, now then. Today will be a little different, you will have free time, and will be able to go anywhere that you please. You must get back at 6:30, and we will review you're talents. After, as a treat, we have organized a formal party for you, with the Weird Sisters playing live as a little treat." Rita announced. "Now, you may go wherever. Toodles!"

Rita tottered away, with the judges at her heels.

"Draco?"

"Ah! Oh, Hermione... hi... I didn't see you there! Soo, what's up?"

Hermione blushed furiously. "I am about to go up to Godrics Hollow to get lunch and choose an outfit for tonight, a-and I was wondering, if, well, y-you maybe want-wanted to join me?"

Draco grinned. "How could I possibly say no? C'mon, let's go- Godrics Hollow is a 15 minute walk away- and I need to get an outfit for tonight."

"What are you going to buy?" Hermione asked as they walked along the side road.

"Hmm... I'm not much on formal, I prefer casual dressing," Draco smiled, gesturing to his ripped jeans and t-shirt. "I can't remember the last time I wore a tux."

Hermione laughed lightly. "I don't do formal either. It takes too long to dress up. But still... would you choose a frilly dress over a tuxedo, Draco?"

"Haha, very funny, Granger." He said sarcastically. "I'm just gonna wear some trousers and a shirt. That's sort of formal, right?"

"I guess. I'm gonna find a dress, or something. Who's outfit should we look for first?" Hermione replied.

"Let's get mine first, I'll be quick. Then let's get yours, and go to lunch. We should be able to go back to out hotels and get changed, then we can go to the main hall." Draco said, "Here- let's go into this shop."

They stood outside a department store. Hermione burst out laughing, and between gasps she managed to say, "Draco- you- know- nothing- about clothes- this- is- a swim wear shop!"

"I know! I'm just kidding," Draco laughed, nudging her with his elbow. "Come, this one looks very formal."

It was a large black old fashioned building, with peeling edges on the sides by the window. The font at the top wrote, 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.'

"It does indeed." Hermione smiled. "Come on, let's go. We can get our clothes at the same time luckily."

When they went inside they found it wasn't old fashioned at all; on the contrary it was very stylish and bright. There were all types of clothes: from casual to formal, kids to adults, girly to gothic.

"Okay, let's pick an outfit, and go and get changed and then show eachother- no, wait. Let's surprise eachother, it'll be fun!" Draco smirked, amused. "Get changed, then buy your outfit. We can see eachother later."

Hermione beamed. "Awesome! Okay, let's pick, there is a bit of variety!"


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione flicked through the clothing racks, trying to find something formal that she was interested in. She saw item after item, but they didn't appeal to her. They all looked like something Lavender would wear, and Hermione didn't like to go for all of the slutty stuff. She wanted something cool, but not so she would get unwanted attention, something formal, but not so formal that she looked like her Grandparents.

Her eyes flickered towards the next clothing rack, and she gasped.

* * *

"Excuse me?" Draco said to the assistant clerk. "Do you have anything for a formal party? I need one for tonight."

"Oh, okay. Try this on for size, then." The assistant passed him a pristine black shirt with a white tie and black trousers. "Formal. That's good, yes?"

"Perfect. Thankyou very much, much appreciated." Draco replied. I wonder if Hermione will like this.. he thought to himself...

* * *

"Lavender!" Hermione gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Lavender Brown smiled. "Same as you, browsing for an outfit for tonight. Duh.

"Hey, are you will the blonde hottie at 12 o'clock? I saw you walking in together."

Hermione blushed. "Yeah, you mean Draco? We came together, yeah. Why?"

Lavender looked at her as if she was an idiot. "Duh," she repeated. "He's... Draco Malfoy. The richest person in the world. And," she giggled, "we went to the same Secondary School.

"So are you going out with him? Because I know you like him."

Hermione hid her face. "No, we aren't going out. I mean, he is okay, I guess."

Lavender rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I know you like him. I can speak to him if you want?"

Hermione blushed. "Yeah- that would be cool. Thankyou."

"Heh. No worries." Lavender walked away. "And you should buy that dress, it suits you."

Hermione smiled to herself. Maybe Lavender wasn't as bad as she thought...

"Why didn't you tell me that you went to the same school as Lavender Brown?" Hermione asked Draco as they ate their lunch whilst walking back.

Draco laughed. "Yeah, no biggie. We went to the same school for a couple of years, and then she was expelled for some reason." He shrugged. "I barely knew her, but she always tried to get my attention."

Hermione's chest tightened. "So- she liked you, per say?"

"I guess."

She sipped her coffee delicately. "Cool."

Draco grinned. "Is ickle Hermione getting jealous?"

Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "No! I guess- I guess I am just trying to find a reason not to like her. She just- _took my life away_. My mum and dad were... made for eachother. Everyone thought so. And then- one day- then -she just came and my mum left. After that, I always hated her." She said thoughtfully.

Draco smiled sadly as they approached the hotel. "That's horrible."

"Yeah. But anyway," Hermione added brightly. "We need to go our separate ways to change into clothes. I guess I'll see you at the party, okay?"

"Sure. See you then!"


	15. Chapter 15

The evening was alive with the buzz of chatter and music. Draco sat alone, trying to figure out what was taking Hermione so long.

"Hey."

It was Hermione. She looked the most beautiful that he had ever seen her. Well, he thought to himself, he only knew her 24 hours, but still. She was wearing a dark blue evening dress, slitted slightly at the sides, and light blue heels. Her hair was held up by a bronze coloured bow. Her eyes were painted delicately with turquoise eye shadow. As she descended the staircase, everyone stopped to stare at her; their faces differing from envy to admiration to astonishment.

"May I have this dance?" Draco asked.

Hermione giggled. "Certainly, Draco Malfoy."

They danced all night long, until the Weird Sisters stopped playing and everyone scattered to walk back to their rooms.

"One more dance?" Hermione whispered, when everyone left. "Even if there is no music."

Draco said nothing, but simply touched her face softly. Hermione looked into his eyes, expressionless. He leant over and kissed her.

The kiss was soft, naïve and lovely. Hermione wrapped her arms around him.

When they stopped kissing, Draco looked into her eyes, and held her hand. "You look beautiful." He said softly.

Hermione didn't answer him; she wanted to look into his eyes and become lost in them. Everything about him made her want to be with him. Hermione moved forward to kiss him. The darkness grew but it was hard not to notice a pair of beady eyes watching them, black with hatred.


End file.
